<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amor Prohibido by bemoresapphic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286798">Amor Prohibido</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoresapphic/pseuds/bemoresapphic'>bemoresapphic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kleinsenmell, M/M, Michael is Filipino and Ecuadorian in canon let him speak Spanish, Music, Other, Singing, also Jared is Cuban and Jewish because yes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoresapphic/pseuds/bemoresapphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just wanna sing a song with your boyfriends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Michael Mell, Evan Hansen/Michael Mell, Jared Kleinman/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amor Prohibido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Michael the song makes no sense—“</p><p>“Yes it does, you’re just not listening hard enough!”</p><p>“HOW THE FUCK IS OUR LOVE FORBIDDEN?!” Jared rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Michael as Evan just watched the two fight. This was pretty common when they had karaoke nights.</p><p>Michael dodged the pillow and threw it right back at Jared before sitting down on the bed on Evan’s left side (Jared on Evan’s right side). “Well this song could be us but you two aren’t being forbidden enough!” He joked</p><p>“How do we even be forbidden..?” Evan asked, giggling slightly as he leaned up next to Jared, who was now giving Michael a smirk. </p><p>“See Michael? Evan agrees with me so I win—“</p><p>Michael leaned back on the bed. “You can’t just pull the Evan card every time we fight!”</p><p>“We always use the Evan card when we fight!” </p><p>“I mean... true.”</p><p>Evan got off of Jared and stood up. “Don’t drag me into this fight—“</p><p>Michael pulled out his phone and paused the music and sighed. “Fiiine, sorry babe.” </p><p>“Apologize to Jared too.”</p><p>The boy in the red hoodie huffed and glared at Jared but in a playful way. “I’m sorry that you’re wrong.”</p><p>Jared did a &gt;:0 face and scooted closer to Michael, resting his head on his shoulder. “You’re a dick but I’m sorry too, I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too. And we both love you Evan!” Michael pulled Evan down onto his lap, making him squeal from surprise. </p><p>“Okay so anyways, should we pick a different Selena song? One you two won’t argue about?”</p><p>Jared grabbed Michael’s phone from his pocket and unpaused the song, but restarted it, singing along quietly to the first part in Spanish before stopping to say “Nah I can deal with it.”</p><p>Evan was still kind of new to learning Spanish so he just kind of listened to Michael and Jared singing the song, smiling warmly and humming slightly. </p><p>The song was over after a bit and Evan gave Michael a small peck on the lips, making him grin.</p><p>“Hey where’s my kiss?” Jared pouted. Michael laughed and gave him a peck on the lips too, followed by Evan also doing the same. Jared let out a small giggle and held onto Evan’s hand. “New song?”</p><p>“Only if it’s about our forbidden love—“</p><p>“M i c h a e l !”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>